


Lets talk about PROCRASTINATION

by Someonethatliketoread



Series: Arthurian Legend [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arthurian legend - Freeform, Digital Art, Gen, Hydra Steve Rogers, Tony is King Arthur, heil hydra, round table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonethatliketoread/pseuds/Someonethatliketoread
Summary: The group around the round table.No swords this time.Just art.That is all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WintersGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersGoddess/gifts), [DaughteroftheSilverMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughteroftheSilverMoon/gifts).



I don't know when I will get this done, as in clean up and color.  
Mostly I was using this to practice poses.  
And yes Peter's face looks wrong, no refs for this drawing. And yes I have him jumping onto the table. Just realize that Tony in that outfit looks like Dr. Strange. Maybe Tony has been commandeering Stranges wardrobe. That is something that work be fixed in clean up. More individual details would be added as well, showing who is who.  
Though the title is correct, this is just a masterclass of PROCRASTINATION.  
Something fun to take my mind off of difficult projects.

I still want to go back and do individual ones, mostly for the armor.  
Don't know when.

Hope you enjoy.

Thanks.


End file.
